


A Shared Love

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Thanksgiving guys!!! Lets celebrate with a fluffly Setho!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Love

Seth sat and looked out his bedroom window, watching the the snow fall and fantasizing. All he could think about was Etho, his best friend. He imagined the way his platinum blond hair stuck up in all directions. The way his grey-red eyes shinned when he laughed. His smile. His thin yet toned body. Everything. 

Seth had been best friends with Etho for years and it had always seemed like they'd always be friends. But, lately, Seth started noticing things about Etho. He noticed how kind he was. He started noticing Etho's sensitive side, the side that cared about people, that could show him the love he craved. He noticed his lips, he wanted to feel those soft lips on his own. He wanted to hold Etho's hand in his own.

But, Seth knew it couldn't happen. He didn't know if Etho liked him, or even if he was gay. He dreamed of the two being together. He didn't know why he started liking Etho. He didn't even know when it started. All he truly knew was that he was falling for Etho and falling hard.

"Seth! Etho's here!" Seth's mom calls, breaking Seth from his thoughts. 

"Send him up" Seth replies. 

Etho enters the room with a smirk on his face.

"Hiya Etho" Seth says, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. 

"Hi" Etho replies simply. 

"Whatcha wanna do?" 

"Oh, I've got a few ideas" Etho says, walking over to Seth. 

Etho slammed something cold and wet into Seth's hair, causing Seth to gasp and jump backwards, sending him tumbling to the floor. 

"Gah!" 

Etho dissolves into a fit of laughter, watching as Seth flailed on the ground. Seth took the opportunity and tackled Etho, joining in on the laughter. They ended up wrestling on the floor for a while. The two ended up laughing on the floor next to each other, panting and out of breath. This was one of the things that seriously made Seth question everything about his friendship with Etho.

Seth looked over at Etho and had to use every fiber of his being to keep from running his fingers through Etho's silky platinum blonde hair and bringing their lips together for a kiss. And god did he want that more than anything. But he knew he couldn't.

Suddenly Etho's soft lips were on his own. Seth so wanted to kiss back, but he was so thoroughly shocked he couldn't bring himself to. Etho pulled away quickly, his eyes wide with fear and tears started to form, making Seth's heart ache.

"I.... I'm sorry" Etho says, his fear seeping into his voice, making it sound strained. 

Etho rushed from the room, not giving Seth a chance to express his true feelings. He wanted to chase after him, but his legs didn't cooperate. Seth wanted to tell Etho that he loved him, because it was true. As much as the thought frightened Seth, it was so true. He loved Etho, his best friend, who had just kissed him.

That was all the motivation Seth needed to rush down the stairs and pulled on his boots and his coat. He rushed out the door, not answering his questioning mother. He had one goal in mind, and he was determined to reach it. Seth was out of breath when he reached Etho's house, but he didn't care. He knocked on the door, which Etho's mom answered quickly. 

"Etho?" Was all she asked. 

And, to that, Seth nodded and Etho's mom stepped to the side, allowing him inside. He kicked off his boots and slipped off his jacket before heading up the stairs. His heart raced as he stood in front of Etho's door. He was nervous, but he was tired of denying his love for Etho.

He finally knocked on the door. He heard Etho say to come in, his voice sounding strained and broken, almost as if he'd been crying endlessly. It hurt Seth's heart. He quickly entered the room, hating the fear that painted Etho's face when he saw Seth. 

"Seth.. I'm.... I'm" Was all Etho could manage to say. 

Seth sat beside Etho on the bed and took Etho's hands in his own. 

"It's ok Etho, it's ok." Seth murmured.

Etho looked shocked as he started at Seth. 

"I love you Etho" Seth said, bringing his lips to Etho's. 

Etho's lips were soft, and way better than Seth had ever imagined. The moment was truly magical and Seth didn't want it to end, ever. But, when it did, Etho was blushing profusely, but he looked so happy. 

"I love you too."


End file.
